


A pleasurable afternoon.

by kommandanthydra (lokatastrophe)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatastrophe/pseuds/kommandanthydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some purposeless but delectable Johann/Bucky smut. There's really no other reason beyond the fact that, one day, I felt like writing it. If you like this sort of thing, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pleasurable afternoon.

It began with a kiss: a warm and subtle kiss, lips that tasted faintly of cinnamon and spice pressing for a lingering moment against the sargent's own, before the German swept away again in a rush of black leather, wearing the same smug smirk as always. But Bucky wanted more, and so he chased after Schmidt and took hold of him by the shoulders, wanting to pull that coat off of him but never quite knowing how, too many damned straps and buckles. Johann took care of that, though, undressing within a matter of moments and shoving his soldier up against the wall, lifting him off his feet as he stripped Bucky of his clothing. A deep purr of satisfaction resounded in Schmidt's throat when Bucky wrapped his legs around his waist, spreading them wide and giving the other a full view of his body: the sleekness of his limbs, the defined contours of his chest, the faint trail of hair that trickled down his abdomen and came to a halt just before the pink-tinged shaft jutting up from between his legs. And while the commander's gaze lingered in the predictable place, an appealing and irrepressible grin formed on Barnes' handsome face. "Like what you see?"  
"That question _needs_ no answer." Johann, too, had stripped himself bare, the picture of svelte German perfection - dark eyes glittering in an austere and angular face, a smattering of fine hairs on his chest and forearms, and the rest of his body pale, sleek, and muscular. Long legs culminated in black-socked feet, the socks finishing just below his knees and contributing to the raw sexuality he was exuding, though most of that was from his obviously dominant attitude. He pressed a hand against Bucky's chest, feeling the other's heartbeat thudding beneath his fingertips. "What do you want?"  
The response formed instantly in Bucky's mind, words leaving his parted, perfect lips before he could even think to question them. The soldier tangled a hand in Johann's short hair, arching his back and pressing his shoulderblades up against the cold wall, a sensuous shiver rippling down his spine. "I want _you._ "  
Johann's willpower dissolved in an instant. Had anyone happened to walk through the doorway, they would have seen Bucky being fucked vigorously up against the wall, arms and legs wrapped around his lover as he clung for dear life. His chin was resting on the other's shoulder, blue eyes slightly unfocused in ecstasy, the expression on his face pure, unmitigated bliss. Schmidt could only be seen from behind, but his legs were spread, using his stance to keep his balance, firm ass twitching as he thrusted into Bucky with a rapid and unrelenting pace. The soldier cried out in a thrill of lust and began to leak precome as Johann's thick shaft pounded into him, finding his sweet spot and not letting up. The liquid dripped down between his thighs and collected in a puddle on the floor. Neither of them even bothered to notice.  
As Bucky drew closer to climax, Johann's hand grazed across his still-leaking slit, tempting a moan from him before Schmidt finally relented and began to grasp and stroke him. He whimpered in pleasure, bouncing his hips against Johann's and using the other man's cock as an anchor for him to arch his back against the wall. A low, rapturous moan finally formed in the German's throat and he let loose the orgasm that had been building within him, filling Bucky from the inside while tight heat clenched around his length. The soldier howled and groaned in pleasure and rode Johann's thrusts as hard as he could until he reached his own climax, white fluid spurting up and coating his chest and stomach. "Fuck-- Johann-- _oh, Johann..."_  
Afterwards they lay on the floor together, having taken up residence briefly on the assorted clothing that was strewn about, a testament to their recent escapades. Bucky was nestled safely in his commander's embrace, head resting against his chest, their arms and legs wrapped around each other. Johann murmured quiet German terms of endearment into Bucky's ear, his dark eyes half-lidded and his face softened by a gentle smile. "I love you, Bucky."  
The sargent shifted in his lover's arms, eyes opening to reveal bright pools of vivid blue. A number of retorts formed and died on his lips, resulting in slight stuttering that made Johann chuckle quietly. At last Bucky hit upon an appropriate response, accompanied by a playful nudge to his commander's strong shoulder. "Goddamnit, Schmidt, I love you too."


End file.
